Examples of sound source localization include localizing sound sources using an array of microphones. For example, a method (SRP-PHAT algorithm) of performing sound source localization based on time difference (phase difference) between the signals of different microphones has been proposed in J. DiBiase, “A high-accuracy, low-latency technique for talker localization in reverberant environments”, PhD thesis, Brown University, Providence R.I., USA, May 2000.